the tale of the dragon born
by argonian-pride
Summary: this is a new story i've started and hope you all will enjoy. the story follows an argonian female in her life as dragonborn. will follow main plot not sure if there will be sidequests involved.


She came to a drowsy state caught between half asleep and half awake. She made an attempt to raise her hands to wipe the sleep from whit milk-white eyes, only to find that her hands were bound tightly. She looked around and saw several others in the cart, all bound and one gagged. She looked down at the floor, making the others think she still slept, and began to think about her life.

Ever since she was a hatchling she had gotten into trouble. Her life in the black marsh began with her somehow managing to crawl into a marsh snakes nest. No one was seriously injured but there had been the chance of death to those who entered. When she grew to a young child she had heard the rumor of a strange beast that killed much of the wild game. She had wondered off to find an unnaturally large bear killing them. Three hunters were seriously wounded. From there she grew up to a young adult. She took one the task of providing food for the tribe, for she was perhaps the best shot with a bow in the entire tribe. But when she had shot a diseased deer and gave it to the tribe things turned bad. Half the tribe sick and three dead. She was exiled from the tribe immediately.

She left the black marsh and swore to never return. She began to roam across tamriel, quickly learning the art of stealth and thievery. But she chose a path that still followed moral code however. She never joined bandits, only took from those who could spare a few coins and never took more than a few coins in one rob, she spared young and only killed those he attacked her with lethal force. She also chose to spare what little she had to give to those even less fortunate then her. And finally she never took anything other than coins; she used her bow to kill wildlife for food and clothing.

She remembered the day she had first heard the rumors of an argonian tribe in skyrim, she couldn't think of why they chose the coldest region; but she set out to join anyways. She grabbed all she owned and set out. It was a short trip, she had been visiting a nearby city and trekked through a small cave, things were relatively uneventful. The one thing she remembered was when she first got a good look at herself. She had seen vague reflections but never mirror images, until that day when she found a small pool in the cave. She looked deep into it and studied herself thoroughly.

She had deep read scales covering her body and tail. The scales on her face were mostly blood red with some black lines running along areas where large scales met. She had two long horn-like spikes coming from either side of the back of her head and curling down then straightening out to stop right before her solid white eyes. Though her eyes were those of a blind argonian she had near perfect vision. Over her left eye were a series of three scars from the bear in her young years. Finally there were the green tinted black feathers between her spikes. The face wasn't one of exceptional beauty, even by argonian standards.

She had been startled at first but quickly learned who it was. She had little time and she spent it all gazing at her reflection before moving out again. Before long she was at the border of skyrim, the situation had become heated because of the current civil war, but she knew she could get in. she was wrong. She had started by simply crossing at a seemingly unimportant area. But soon after she had crossed all hell broke loose. A dark elf rode through on a steed, but the horse was shot dead and he feel. Several men came running down, faces covered in war paint, hair flowing, and purplish armor showing proud. When they reached the elf they were ready to attack, only to be stopped by nearly a hundred imperials. Fighting started and she tried to get past but took a shield bash to the back of the head and fell unconscious.

That was ever thing up to that point, and as if on cue a voice yanked her out of her thought. It was a deep, voice with a light accent.

"you're finally awake"


End file.
